rollespilsgruppen_cegofandomcom_da-20200214-history
Historien
Historien indtil videre. Session 1 - 150xp Vores helte startede som 3, der var hyret til at redde Claudia Viltik-Fesner af hendes stedfar, Viktor Fesner, en rig boghandler fra byen Zorna. Claudia havde varetaget dele af hans virksomhed i mindre byer, primært i byen Fahrung, men var forsvundet for nyligt. Gruppen kom på afveje i starten af deres søgning, da Claudia havde en dobbelgænger, som skabte falske spor for gruppen, mens de søgte efter hende, men de kom på det rigtige spor, efter de fandt Claudia's dobbeltgænger, og hun havde informationer, der ledte dem til at finde Claudia i en hule, hvor hun var holdt fanget og bevogtet af en 3-hovedet hund. Vores helte besejrede hunden og befriede Claudia, som desværre ikke kunne huske andet, end at hun havde mistet bevidstheden og var vågnet op med sår fra at være blevet slæbt og nogle bidemærker på sin krop, og så den 3-hovedet hund, som ikke ville lade hende forlade hulen, hvor hun langsomt havde mærket sult og tørst sætte ind, og hun næsten havde opgivet alt håb for at overleve, da vores helte reddede hende. De fik hende tilbage til Fahrung, hvor Claudia indlogerede vores helte på kroen "Det Gyldne Krus" hos krofatter Tom Valler, og hun sendte en signeret brev til sin stedfar, for at heltenes belønning, i form af en wand of cure light wounds og en bog om lokale legender, kunne fremsendes til Fahrung. Efter 4 dage på kroen, uden mange andre gæster, blev det fredag aften og vores helte var ved at miste tålmodigheden på ankomsten af deres belønning, og slog tiden ihjel, ved at hygge sig på kroen, hvor Cogan Fairbourne gjorde sig specielt bemærket, ved at give gratis øl til bønderne og give sig ud i både armlægnings-væddemål (som han tabte til en lokale bonde, som tjente 2 guldstykker derpå) og i drikke-konkurrencer (hvor han bedstede byens ellers stærkeste drikker). Midt om natten blev vores helte vækket af Claudia, og fandt hende i kro-stuen i selskab med Gustav, en lokal ung knægt, som havde fungeret som vagt på hendes stedfars forsendelse. Gustav fortalte, traumatiseret, sin historie om, hvordan de få timer fra Fahrung, var blevet overfaldet af goblins i nattens mørke, og han havde, lettere lemlæstet, stukket af og kommet til Fahrung med livet i behold. Claudia lovede yderligere 100gp i belønning, samt hvad end andet vores helte kunne finde i goblin lejren, hvis de tog sig af problemet og selv fik deres belønning igen. Vores helte drog ud med Gustav som guide, og fandt de 2 væltede vogne (Den ene tilhørende Viktor Fesner og den anden tilhørende nogle andre handelsrejsende, som de havde mødt på vejen), og fulgte sporene i skoven, indtil de fandt goblin lejren i en dal, hvor alle træer var fældede og afbrændte og en mindre fæstning var blevet bygget. Efter heltemodig kamp og brug af list, fik vores helte dræbt 12 menneske-ædende gobliner i lejren, og befriet 3 fanger, før de også endte på slagterblokken midt i lejren, som stablen af ophuggede menneske-kroppe beviste var mange andre uheldige sjæles skæbne. Session 2 - 150xp Vores helte får snakket med de 3 befriede fanger, hvor den ene er kål-og-korn-handler, mens de to andre er eventyrerne Konstantin Brightshield og Øndral Jokuns Esav. Konstantin fortæller de andre eventyrere om hvordan han og 3 venner, Kasper, Jesper og Jonathan, var i kamp imod en ogre nærved tidligere på morgenen, og hvordan han så ogren slæbe væk med Kasper, Jesper og Jonathan, og han håber de vil hjælpe ham til, at prøve at få dem reddet. Imens Konstantin taler for sin sag, får Jokuns gennemsøgt stablen af efterladte ejendele/loot fra goblins og finder guld, platin og en magisk wand, uvidende om at dette er den selvsamme wand, som blev lovet til deres 3 redningsmænd, og beholder den på grund af dens åbenlyse værdi. Da kål-og-korn-handleren er klar til at Kasper, Jesper og Jonathan skal reddes, tager de alle 6 afsted, og Harathor er hurtigt i stand til at følge de rimelig åbenlyse spor igennem skoven til hvor Konstantin tidligere havde kæmpet imod ogren og frem til ogrens hule derfra. Ogren går rimelig let ned, men desværre konstatere de, at det var forsent at de ankom, da ogren var ved at fortærre resterne af Kasper, Jesper og Jonathan. En filosofisk diskution starter omkring hvorvidt gen-animeringen af ogrens krop som en undead minion, som bruges til at smadre andre monstre, ville være en ond eller en god handling, om det er metoden eller målet der tæller, imens ogrens hule gennemsøges for værdier, hvor der findes adskillige punge med guld og andre mønter, samt en par magiske handsker. Derudover giver kål-og-korn-handleren gruppen et brev, som skulle lede til en skat, hvis man kan tolke brevet ordentligt og finde frem til stedet det omtaler, en opgave som han selv, forgæves, har forsøgt i en længere årrække. Han ser det som sin belønning til gruppen for at havde reddet ham, da han ikke har andre værdier på sig umiddelbart. Session 3 - 220xp Vores helte tager sammen med kål-og-korn-handleren tilbage til Gustav og vognene, hvor Gustavs overlevelse og tilstedeværelse overrasker specielt Cogan, som havde forventet Gustav ville være enten død eller stukket af som en kujon. Mens Gustav havde repareret den ene vogn ved at flytte et hjul, får Cogan tiltet vognen om enemand, så den er klar til at køre, efter 2 heste spændes for. De vender tilbage til Fahrung, hvor de inkassere belønningen fra Claudia Viltik-Fesner, som stærkt beklager, at den wand som gruppen vil havde fat i, ikke var i blandt det fundne ved goblins, og hun føler gruppen er blevet snydt for deres retmæssige belønning. Efter oplæsning af brevet, erindre Jokuns at havde hørt, at stedet kaldt Liljehøjen, omtalt i brevet, er en høj som siden har skiftet navn, men hvad det nye navn er, huskes ikke. Med informationerne i brevet og fra Jokuns erindring, søges der målrettet i bøgerne hos Claudia og gruppen finder ud af, at Liljehøjen nu hedder Skæbnehøjen og ligger nær tempelruinerne og landsbyen Riverra, som ligger øst for den større by Janos. Janos ligger 2 dagsrejser nordpå. De rejser afsted, efter at havde splittet deres fundne guld ligeligt imellem sig, blandt andet til køb af heste, og rider først hen og henter belønningen for at havde dræbt ogren, og derefter imod Janos. En times rejse fra Janos bliver gruppen overrasket af en gruppe bugbears og goblins, som angriber før vores helte får øje på dem, med kastespyd. Efter en intens kamp, hvor Cogan bliver forstørret af Erendriel, Harathor fremmanede vilde hippogrifer og bugbears smadres i jorden i et enkelt hug med en large warhammer, kommer vores helte triumferende ud af denne kamp også. Session 4 & 5 - Riverra og sygdommen fra skoven - 1150xp Nær Janos fik Konstantin overtalt resten af partiet til at se det fornuftige i, at genoplive nogle af de bugbears og goblins som havde overfaldet dem, som tankeløse væsner, som de kunne bruge som værktøj imod andet ondt i denne verden. Dog blev det hurtigt et problem i hvordan man holdt dem skjult og ikke vakte opsigt, og vores eventyrer valgte at opsøge nogle bønder på vejen og fra en gammel bondekone købte de passende tøj til at kunne skjule deres udøde-slavers virkelige jeg fra alle undtagen de meste opmærksomme øjne. Tøjet blev lidt dyrere, da Konstantin skulle betale ekstra for at undgå der var problemer som resultat af Jokuns alternative måde at købe en tærte. Før de nåede Janos, så de et skilt som viste at vejen øst ledte imod Riverra og de valgte at følge den, med deres nu tildækkede udøde følgende bagefter dem. De fandt Riverra, en mindre landsby med en større trækirke i byens centrum, og mens deres udøde ventede ved en samling træer lidt udenfor byen, tog de derind, og fandt en by ramt af en mystisk sygdom, hvor flere af beboerne var udmattede og trætte og ikke kunne sove ordentligt om natten, men i stedet bare lå i drømmeløs komaer, som ikke hjalp til at udhvile dem, indtil de til sidst lod til at glide ind i længere og længere komaer. Samtidigt var byen ved at fejre månefestival med månetærter, en fejring af ny-månen, hvor Do'rènn, med hjælp fra Carl Glittergold, den skabte den fulde måne til at give lys i natten og beskytte mod det onde som skjuler sig i nattens tusmørke, ved at bage forskellige kødtærter og dele dem med hinanden, specielt de gnomes der boede i mellem dem, da de symboliserede Carl Glittergolds hjælp. De snakkede med byens præst, Julianna Gusp, som gerne ville hjælpe dem med at finde skæbnehøjen, men ikke kunne forlade bønderne i byen, mens de led under denne mystiske sygdom, som virkede til at havde ramt landsbyens jægere først og derefter flere og flere i byen, som hun, uden meget held, forsøgte at hjælpe så godt som muligt. Hun fortalte dem at Calen var en af de første som var blevet syg, og nogle af vores eventyrere tog ud og snakkede med ham,mens andre snakkede med folk i byen og tilsammen fandt ud af at det tilsyneladende kom fra Korangarskoven, hvor en lysning med den knoldede eg var gentagende element i de påvirkede folks drømme og via kontakt med naturen kunne Harathor dele, af der var noget derude, som ikke hørte til, og som skabte problemer i skoven. Efter at deltage i månetærtefestivalen om aftenen, ledt af Do'rènn præsten Julianna Gusp, overnattede vores eventyrer i kirken, undtagen Konstantin som sov ude hos Calen og brugte magisk healing til at assistere Calen til at få ordenligt søvn for natten. Næste morgen drog de fra kirken og ud til Calen og samlede sig, før Calen ledte vejen til Korangarskoven og ind imod lysningen med den knoldede eg. På vejen mødte de skovens druide, en elver druide, men noget var galt, druiden var nøgen, bortset fra en samling af mudder, blade og grene der var klistret fast til hans krop med mudret og han prøvede først at få dem til at løbe væk og derefter brugte magi til at holde dem fast og overfalde dem med sine bare næver og råbte, at han ikke var en gren. De fik ham overmandet og holdt nede, til han var et grædende hulkende rod, som de efterlod og tog videre til lysningen. Lysningen omkring træet var dækket af en underligt plante, som lignede en vissen og udsultet busk, som var døende, men Harathor så nogle ethereal creatures i horizonten og indså at han også før havde set denne type plante, men kun som et væsen fra den ethereal plan, og vores eventyrer forsøgte at undersøge planten og skære lidt grene af den, men den reagere ikke derpå og de begav sig ind over den og imod den knoldede eg. Pludseligt angreb planten, ved at bevæge sig som et hav og skyde små pigge imod vores eventyrer og ramte alle undtagen Harathor, og de kunne mærke en kildren under huden og høre en stemme i deres hoved; Busken var levende og anså dem nu som værende en del af den, nye grene til den. Efter en længere og forvirrende snak, kom de frem til at busken kunne lade sig selv visne og dø, hvis de lovede at spise en frugt den lavede, så den på et senere tidspunkt kunne forstøve ud fra dem og vende tilbage til sit eget plan. Det lovede vores eventyrer og de spiste også frugten, som lovet og vendte derefter tilbage til Riverra, og hurtigt efter kunne der ses bedring hos bønderne, og allerede næste dag, var forbedringen så markant, at Julianna Gusp ville hjælpe dem med at finde Skæbnehøjen. I beværtningen Morgen Glorien i Janos får heltene sig et velfortjent hvil og benytter lejeligheden til at identificere hoben af magiske ting de her erhvervet sig, og køber et fortryllet greatsword og en fortryllet morgenstjerne til Cogan og Konstantin af gnomen Zazznak som er en usandsyneligt dårlig handelsmand. Blandt de identificerede ting er der et par +4 agility hansker og en cloak of invisibility som lander hos Jokuns, en Heward’s handy habersack og et par gloves of the starry sky der lander hos Cogan samt et par wands of healing og diverse magiske husholdningsapparater som bliver afsat hos Zazznak. Samme aften i Morgen Glorien overværer Jokuns et skænderi mellem en mand af barbar udseende og en gruppe lejesvende, og hun finder ud af at manden er en skjald fra Sangenes Land som er kommet for at bede om hjælp. De Sovende Jahler’s Dal, den hellige begravelsesplads for de døde regenter og champions fra Sangenes Land, er blevet befængt med en ukendt ondskab der sender horder af udøde ud og terrorisere nærtliggende landsbyer. Fem af deres champions, som under normale omstændigheder er de eneste der må komme ind i De Sovende Jahlers Dal, tog ind i dalen for at drive ondskaben ud men kom aldrig tilbage. Efter en længere diskussion samt forsikringer om at der vil være kompensation for service ydet går vores helte med til at drage med skjalden mod Sangenes Land. I Sangenes Land bliver vores helte mødt med taknemmelig jubel, mad og festligheder. Efter at have lært en ikke ubetydelig mængde om lokalpolitikken og meget lidt mere omkring ondskaben der hærger landet tager heltene mod De Sovende Jahlers Dal med fem såkaldte champions på slæb. Opgaven lyder formelt set på at finde ud af hvad der skete med de fem champions der forsvandt i dalen men først på dagsordenen er at komme helskindet derhen. På vejen finder de en handlers vogn, minus handler og heste. Da han undersøger vognen finder Cogan nogle pels kapper hvor han selv og Elendriel rekvivere en hver i sagens tjeneste. Cogan finder også en killing som giver ham en slags kildeløs fornemmelse af godhed og som han derfor på ingen måde stoler på. Det gør Jokuns til gengæld og halflingen adoptere den prompte. Heltene finder sig herefter forfulgt af en flok Gorecrows men Cogan får skræmt dem væk ved at bruge Ghost Sound til at fremmane lyden af en Roc. Sidst på dagen spotter Elendriel en gruppe Gnolls på afstand og heltene laver et baghold for dem. Den første Gnoll bliver fældet af Jokuns med et crit fra en light crossbow hvorefter den bagerste del af Gnollene bliver entangeled og holdes dermed effektivt ude af kampen af Harathor, mens Elendriel supersizer Cogan og han og Konstantin uddeler øretæver. Efter alle de Gnolle der stadig kunne bevæge sig er dræbt, vælger heltene at dræbe resten da de udgør en trussel for lokale landsbyboere. Hen mod aftenen finder vores helte ved indgangen til De Sovende Jahlers Dal. Dalen er på begge sider omgivet af klipper i hvilke de ser i alt 9 hule åbninger, en flod løber gennem den fra nord mod syd og et par grav høje præger det åbne terræn. Med vanende dagslys og intet udødt at se i dalen drager heltene mod den nærmeste huleåbning og begiver sig ind. I hulen finder de en sarkofag som ikke viser tegn på at have været forstyrret og Cogan, og championen fra Iron Sun klanen, lister sig tættere på for at se sig om. Idet de kommer et par skridt fra sarkofagen bliver de overrumplet af to gespenster af skygge der materialisere sig tilsyneladende ud af den bare væg. Cogan bliver hurtigt ramt af spøgelsernes våben og erfarer at hans styrke og faktisk det meste af den bliver hurtigt tappet. Vores helte klarer kampen mod de to skygge spektre men ikke uden at både Cogan og Konstantin bliver betydeligt svæggede.